Dvärg
Dvärgar är korta och feta varelser som lever mestadels i Khaz Modan i Eastern Kingdoms. De är kortare än människor men längre än gnomer, de drar fördel av sin storlek om möjligt och förlitar sig på deras styrka. Den genomsnittliga dvärgen är stabil, uppmärksam och är med både i arbete och strider, men ändå kan de dra ihop med häftiga nitar och ihärdighet när situationen kräver det. Även om en dvärg föredrar att planera framåt för att övervinna utmaningar, tappar många av dem lätt temperamentet och självbehärskning när han/hon utsätts för förhållanden som omrör deras känslor och problem. Förr i tiden så lämnade sällan dvärgarna sin säkra bergfästning, de spenderade sin tid på att raffinera metall och sten till kraftfulla vapen och vackra smycken. Men när deras allierade kallade på dem till slagfältet så steg de upp med oöverträffat mod och tapperhet. Historia Ursprung och utveckling Dvärgarna härrör från jordiska varelser, en prototypras av människoliknande varelser som består av levande sten. De jordiska varelserna var en av de raser som titanerna skapade för att hjälpa till att forma Azeroth efter titanerna var borta, en så kallad "Subterranean being matrix". Vanir-titanerna (troligen Khaz'goroth), hade som uppgift i Azeroth forma jorden och underjorden. Även om de jordiska varelserna var ett framgångsrikt skapande i början, skulle saker och ting snart förändras. Förbannelsen Curse of Flesh, skapad av de Gamla Gudarna påverkade de jordiska varelserna, vilket fick dem att mutera till de onda troggerna. Eftersom troggerna hade en mycket nedsatt kognitiv förmåga, jämfört med de ursprungliga jordiska varelserna (och andra olyckliga aspekter som titanerna inte hittade tilltalande, såsom kannibalism), så förseglades troggerna bort. Även om det jordiska folket var mottagliga för förbannelsen Curse of Flesh, valde titanerna att ändra prototypen snarare än att börja om igen. Denna ändring skapade "Serie Två". Dessa varelser omvandlades inte till troggs, men till dvärgar. Även om omvandlingen vände deras fysiska kroppar till sten, funnen på Azeroth, till svagare kött, hade de fortfarande sin mentala affinitet för det, tillsammans med deras kognitiva förmågor. Dvärgarna var faktiskt besläktade med en underjordisk ras som titanerna typiskt skapade. Detta hade inte varit titanernas avsikter och de skulle fortsätta ändra de jordiska, men de var nöjda med resultatet. De såg dvärgarna som ett godtagbart folk, och trodde att de skulle klara sig på egen hand.Lore Keeper of NorgannonSeries TwoEarthen thumb|left|Dvärgarna härrör från de jordiska, titaniska skapelserna. När Well of Eternity imploderade i slutet av War of the Ancients 10,000 år sedan, som påverkade Sundering, vilket gjorde att transformeringarna av Serie Två-varelserna blev djupt påverkade. De kände smärtan i jorden som om det varit deras egen. De drog sig tillbaka till de platser av deras ursprung — titan städerna Uldum, Uldaman, och Ulduar — och övervintrade i nästan åtta tusen år. När de vaknade, fann många av de att deras makt över sten och jord hade tynat bort, och deras steniga kroppsbyggnad hade mildrats till mjuk hud. De flydde från deras titan-hem Uldaman och hittade till Dun Morogh, där de så småningom byggde sin stad Ironforge. Denna förändring tillsammans med andra faktorer skapade flera olika typer av dvärgar. Skillnaden gick från olika sätt att leva till olika filosofier, men nästan alla undrade över den förändring alla dvärgar gjorde. Vissa dvärgar, t.ex. de som bor i Ironforge, har undergått en ganska komplett omvandling (med undantag för Stoneform, se The Explorer's League nedan), och de blev fullt köttiga varelser. Andra dvärgar verkar ha genomgått en halv-förändring, som har aspekter av båda en köttig varelse och särdrag hos den jordiska, som t.ex. Frostborn. Titanerna fann tillslut ett sätt att göra de jordiska varelserna immuna mot förbannelsen Curse of Flesh, som vart nyligen tillverkat av Forge of Wills och andra system. Dessa jordiska varelser upplevde aldrig att de blev berörda av Curse of Flesh, de bestod fortfarande av jord och sten, som de få återstående i Uldaman i Eastern Kingdoms och Ulduar i Northrend. Även om titanerna markerade sin närvaro i Azeroth, verkade dvärgarna ha en slags begränsning på deras utveckling i Northrend och i Eastern Kingdoms. I Northrend, utvecklades de jordiska dvärgarna i Ulduar till Frostborn medans i Eastern Kingdoms, utvecklades de jordiska dvärgarna i Uldaman till Ironforge dvärgar (som senare delades upp i Wildhammer-, Dark Iron- och Bronzebeard-klaner, se War of the Three Hammers nedan). Alliansen thumb|[[Brymidaine Zecker, en dvärg uppfinnare. Hans uppfinningar verkar vara från gnomisk teknologi.]] Dvärgarna och deras förfäders (de Jordiska) handlingar mot andra raser och fraktioner (förutom med titanerna) har gett goda anknytningar till Alliansen. Än var dvärgarna de viktigaste personerna i händelsen, dem var också tillkallade att gå med i Alliansen under War of the Ancients.Jordiska Även om Alliansen egentligen inte existerade under denna tid (namnet är förmodligen påkommet till insamlingen av olika ledare till Alliansen, några ledare vart faktiskt också skickade från framtiden då Alliansen existerade, till exempel Rhonin) så var det nog denna händelse där de jordiska varelserna träffade på människor och drakar för första gången. Som sagt, de numera "mänskliga" dvärgarna har spelat en mycket större roll i Alliansen. Även om dvärgarna i Northrend hade varit ganska inaktiva och aldrig vågat sig utanför Ulduar, hade de dvärgar som varit i Uldaman vågat sig ut, och reste i stora delar av världen och interagerade med många andra raser. De stötte på människorna, kanske deras viktigaste allierade, ca. 1800 år före Första Kriget och på samma gång träffade de de höga älvorna eftersom människorna och älvorna var redan allierade.High elf#New world patterns and the Thalassian kingdom Interaktioner mellan dvärgarna och människorna ökade, och de två raserna blev snart allierade. Till exempel, det var människorna som lärde dvärgarna hur man skrev språket Common.Dwarven Människorna introducerade även dvärgarna till Holy Light.Paladin Dvärgarna började också använda sina kunskaper till att göra kraftfulla vapen för människorna (t.ex. som Ashbringer). Tydligen var det också människorna som kom på namnet "dvärg", även om nattälvorna redan hade använt det som en nedstämmande term i War of the Ancients.Earthen En av de få människor som var emot denna union av dvärgar och människor var Lord Garithos som kasserade alla raser än människor som missfoster och kallade dvärgar för idioter och liknande. Han blev dock mördad av the forsaken i slutet av Tredje Kriget. left|thumb|En dvärg fältjägare. En av alliansens mest grundläggande soldater. 200 år sedan träffade dvärgarna även gnomerna där de delade en känsla för teknik och kreativitet. Ända sen denna union startade, har gnomerna och dvärgarna ofta behandlats som en fraktion i stället för två.Alliance of Lordaeron Genom att hjälpa varandra bygga fantastiska apparater och vapen, har denna förening tjänat alliansen väl genom att förse fronten med tungt artillerivapen och sprängämnen.Alliance technology En av de viktigaste händelserna som följde av denna vänskap var byggandet av Gnomeregan där båda raserna byggde staden tillsammans. När Gnomeregan senare vart övertaget av troggs efter Tredje Kriget måste gnomerna flytta till Ironforge för att planera en motattack. Gnomerna är nu bosatta i Tinker Town i Ironforge.Gnome Dessa fyra raser gick sedan samman under Andra Kriget (som inträffade efter kriget War of the Three Hammers, se nästa avsnitt nedan), när människorna sökte hjälp av olika riken som levde i Lordaeron, som skulle hjälpas åt i kampen mot Horden.Alliance of LordaeronSecond War Ursprungligen var bara människorna inbjudna i striden, men raser såsom dvärgar (med gnomerna) och de höga älvorna kom snart med när de såg sin mark skövlas. Politiska ledare som Kung Terenas och Anduin Lothar samlade dvärgarna (av Ironforge- och Wildhammer-klanerna), gnomer, högälvorna och människorna i Alliansen av Lordaeron som till sist besegrade Horden och lade grunden till dagens Alliance. Fast denna organisation har ändrats mycket sedan dess, med avgång av några medlemmar som t.ex. högälvorna (nu blood elves) och de har fått nya medlemmar som draenei och night elves. Dvärgarna står fortfarande som en av den viktigaste rasen i Alliance.Dwarven relations thumb|[[Thargas Anvilmar slåss mot en grupp Dark Iron dvärgar.]] War of the Three Hammers Dvärgarna i Ironforge var ursprungligen en del av Ironforge klanen. De vart senare indelade i tre grupper: Bronzebeard klanen som kontrollerade staden, Wildhammer klanen som kontrollerade foten av berget, och Dark Iron klanen som levde i de djupaste skuggorna av berget. När den stora kungen av alla dvärgar, Modimus Anvilmar, dog, bröt ett inbördeskrig ut. Bronzebeard klanen vann och de ägde nu Dun Morogh. Wildhammer klanen bosatte sig i Grim Batol i Wetlands, och Dark Iron klanen bosatte sig i Redridge Mountains och grundade staden Thaurissan — uppkallat efter deras ledare. Dark Iron klanen var sura och arga över sin förlust och anföll de båda andra klanerna på en och samma gång för att förhindra att de två klanerna hjälpte varandra. Thaurissan ledde sin arme till Ironforge och blev slutligen besegrad. Thaurissans fru, Modgud, invaderade Grim Batol och använde sin magi för att bryta sig igenom portarna. Men Khardros Wildhammer, härskare över Grim Batol, dräpte den mörka drottningen och segrade. Klanen i Ironforge gick sedan, arga och rasande, in i Dark Iron kapitalet. Men Dark Iron klanen hade av misstag kallat fram Ragnaros, härskaren av eld. Ragnaros härjade i Redridge Mountains och förslavade Dark Iron klanen. Ironforge såg denna terror, och vände tillbaka till sin stad. Olyckligtvis hade också Modguds magi gjort Wildhammers hemland obeboeligt, så de lämnade Wetlands och flyttade sig norrut till Hinterlands och grundade staden Aerie Peak. Där blev Wildhammers mer bundna till naturen och lärde sig rida det mäktiga djuret gryphons. The Explorer's League Explorer's League, eller Explorer's Guild som den också kallas, är en nyligen grundad organisation som grundades av dvärgar som ville upptäcka deras förflutna och relation till titanerna. Deras sökande efter titanerna (och alla andra typer också, för den delen), artifakter och ruiner gör att deras campingplatser kan bli funna över hela Azeroth - några är stationerade i Outland. Informationen som hittas är bevarat varsamt i Hall of Explorers i Ironforge. De delade uppgifter dvärgarna har; att vara ute på äventyr, gräva upp förlorade skatter, eller sitta hemma i Ironforge medan inlämnade rapporter och tidtabeller har gett Explorer's League ett effektivt system med en snabb utveckling. Informationen som hittas ökar hela tiden, och det gör även ligans medlemmar. Explorer's League blev grundat strax efter Tredje Kriget. Dvärgarna hade följt människan till Kalimdor som soldater mot Burning Legion, och i efterdyningarna av detta krig upptäckte dvärgarna att de kanske hade skapats av mäktiga varelser...Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 43 left|thumb|Brann Bronzebeard, en av de ledande dvärgarna från Explorer's League.Ruinerna i KalimdorMystery of the Makers avslöjade att dvärgarnas förflutna kan ha varit anknytna till titanerna, och en grupp med arkeologer och deras maskiner blev snabbt skickade till alla hörn av världen för att undersöka saken. Tills vidare hölls ett nytt område i Ironforge för att hysa ligans arbete. Men mycket av informationen om titanerna förlorades under den stora Great Sundering. Informationen som dvärgarna hade måsta samlas in igen från reliker och data som titanerna lämnade kvar. Att bli en medlem i ligan är inte en lätt uppgift. Det krävs att den sökande (som nästan alltid är en dvärg) har högsta kompetens inom allt från gruvor och örter, till att kartlägga världen och veta geografin. Ligans mest viktigaste medlem är Brann Bronzebeard, en dvärg som utforskade nästan alla världens hörn, som har gett honom en ganska stor insikt i dvärgarnas förflutna. Även om dvärgarnas allierade (med människorna och gnomerna), inte delar så mycket motivation med dvärgarna, så stöder de fortfarande organisationen. Inte ger ligan bara mycket information om avlägsna områden och kulturer, men flera guldgruvor har även funnits. Människorna har också hittat ett större intresse för ligans verksamhet, när dom träffade Vrykul i Northrend, som är stamfäder till människorna. Uppenbarligen verkar människorna härstamma från titanerna också på något sätt. Ligans kamp för att få kunskap om titanerna har inte bara resulterat i en bättre förståelse av världen, det har också en av dvärgarna gamla förmågot - Stoneform. Denna förmåga låter dvärgarna vända deras hud till sten, vilket gör att dvärgarna liknar de jordiska dvärgarna för en kort stund. Även om denna förmåga redan är användbar mot gift, så tror dvärgarna att det bara är första steget i att återfå sina jordiska krafter. Nuvarande situation Idag är dvärgarna spridda över hela Azeroth och Outland, och de hjälper sina vänner med allt från att döda monster till att söka efter skatter. Deras talang i att smälta maln har haft en stor inverkan på deras kultur och livsstil - deras städer består av enorma smedjor och gjuterier för att smälta malm till kraftfulla verktyg och vapen.Great ForgeBlackrock Mountain Runor och olika former skapar invecklade mönster och arkitekturer.DwarvenTitan Dvärgarna är anpasade till alla typer av organisationer och sammanslutningar. Man kan dela dem i två grupper; de som tjänar Alliansen på ett eller annat sätt, och de som inte gör det. thumb|Medlemmarna av alliansen njuter av den dvärgiska kulturen (...) Majoriteten av alla dvärgar hjälper Alliansen. Detta inkluderar Ironforge, Wildhammer och Frostborn dvärgar. Ironforge är den staden som tjäner Alliansen mest, med soldater och arbetare. Wildhammer dvärgarna är också ofta till hjälp, men många av dem tillbringar sin tid hemma i Hinterlands. Frostborn dvärgarna är de minst aktiva dvärgarna inom Alliansen. De finns endast vid deras hem, Frosthold, i Storm Peaks där de verkar göra nästan ingenting. En stor del av Alliansens dvärgar är också medlemmar i Explorer's League. Skillnaden mellan alla dvärgar som är med i Alliansen och de som är med i Explorer's League, är det att Alliansen dödar allting som kan hota nationen och människorna. Explorer's League vill upptäcka alla hemligheter av titanerna. De arbetar ändå tillsammans, bekämpar fienden och hjälper deras allierade, samtidigt som de avslöjar hemligheterna i världen. Alliansen har blivit djupt påverkade av sina dvärgmedlemmar sedan människorna började känna dom. Dvärgarna är också kända för att skjuta flammande kanonkulor på fienderna under krig. De dricker också öl i överdrivna mängder under fred och liknande, så dvärgarna har ändrat Alliansens kultur och krigsstil. Dvärgar som inte är allierade med Alliansen är t.ex. Dark Iron dvärgarna och olika dvärgar som arberat för olika organisationer, såsom Venture Co, pirater, Argent Dawn och Twilight's Hammer. Av dessa är det bara Dark Iron dvärgarna som är en "riktig" fraktion med dvärgar. Utseende thumb|450px|Bronzebeard, Wildhammer, och Dark Iron dvärgar thumb|Två skäggiga dvärgdamer. thumb|En skäggig kvinnlig dvärg. Manliga dvärgar De flesta manliga dvärgar är tjocka och alla har ansiktshår. Kvinnliga dvärgar De flesta kvinnliga dvärgar verkar inte ha skägg. Men, Falstads mormor, en vild dvärg, har enligt historier skägg. Och kvinnliga kull-dvärgar har också skägg. En kvinnlig dvärg med skägg refereras i ett uppdrag i World of Warcraft. Men också under Blumps fisketävling. Graun Blump sägs ha ett skägg. Kvinnliga dvärgar som har skägg verkar dock vara väldigt sällsynt (speciellt i IronforgeWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 34). Kvinnliga dvärgar som har startk skägg sägs vara en skönhet bland rasen.Day of the Dragon, 264 Två skäggiga systrar kämpade i kampen att erövra Grim Batol. Det är okänt om andra kvinnliga dvärgar låter skägget växa, men om de gör det så rakar dem sig nog. Dvärg klaner Eastern Kingdoms *Ironforge klanen; Tydligen den ursprungliga dvärgklanen som utvecklades av de jordiska dvärgarna. De styrde de andra klanerna tills Modimus Anvilmar dog. Den sista av Ironforge klanen, Bronzebeard klanen, kämpade under War of the Three Hammers. *Bronzebeard klanen; Ledarna för Ironforge efter döden av Modimus Anvilmar. Deras kapital är Ironforge. De fortsatte att ha kontroll över Ironforge efter War of the Three Hammers. *Stonefist klane; En liten klan som tillhör Ironforge dvärgar. *Wildhammer klanen; En Alliance icke-spelbar fraktion som en gång var förenade med klanerna genom Ironforge. *Stormpike klanen; En klan som främst bor i Alterac Mountains inom "valleys of Alterac". De har band och anknytningar till Ironforge och Wildhammer dvärgar.Alliance Player's Guide, 166, 168 *Dark Iron klanen; En fientlg icke-spelbar fraktion som en gång var förenade med de andra klanerna. Northrend *Frostborn; En nyligen upptäckt fraktion. De har sitt hem i Northrends Storm Peaks och är vänner med Explorers' League. *Iron dwarves Kull-dvärg är en term för att beskriva de dvärgar som bor vid kullarna. Berg-dvärg är en term som används för att beskriva dvärgarna som lever i bergen. Karaktärer som räknas som kull-dvärgar är; Rom, Gimmel, Joj och Narn. Karaktärer som räknas som berg-dvärgar är; Falstad Dragonreaver, Glodin, Molok, Tupan och Yorg Stormheart. Bronzebeard klanen och Wildhammer klanen har båda varit beskrivna som kull- och berg-dvärgar''Lands of Conflict, ??Day of the Dragon, ??Night of the Dragon, ??. Kända dvärgar Bronzebeard dvärgar ''OBS: Även kallade Ironforge dvärgar. * Modimus Anvilmar - Tidigare den stora kungen av alla dvärgar. * Magni Bronzebeard - Kung av Ironforge. * Muradin Bronzebeard aka Yorg Stormheart - Yngre bror av Magni, grundande medlem i Explorer's League, kung av Frostborn. * Brann Bronzebeard - Yngsta Bronzebeard brodern, Azeroths mest berömda upptäcktsresande. * Thargas Anvilmar - Ättling till den stora kungen Modimus Anvilmar och den aktuella bäraren av Helm of the Anvilmars * Hjalmar Anvilmar - Thargass äldre bror och tidigare bärare av Helm of the Anvilmars * Moira Bronzebeard - Prinsessa av Ironforge, fångad av Dark Iron klanen. * Madoran Bronzebeard - Kung av Ironforge under War of the Three Hammers. Förfadern till Magni, Muradin, och Brann. * Baelgun Flamebeard - Bevakare av Doorward. Tidigare medhjälpare i Muradin's expedition. * Rom - Dvärg som kämpade under Battle of Grim Batol * High Priest Rohan - Präst representativ för de nya råden i Tirisfal. Stormpike dvärgar * Vanndar Stormpike - Ledare av Stormpike Expedition i Alterac Valley. Wildhammer dvärgar OBS: Även kallade vilda dvärgar. * Falstad Wildhammer — Nuvarande kung. * Khardros Wildhammer - Den stora kungen av Wildhammer dvärgar under War of the Three Hammers. * Kurdran Wildhammer - Kung av Wildhammer klanen under Andra Kriget, befälhavare för gryphon-ryttarna i Alliance Expedition till Draenor. För närvarande befinner sig Kurdran i Wildhammer Stronghold i Shadowmoon Valley. * Maz Drachrip - Kung före Falstad Dragonreaver. Dark Iron dvärgar * Dagran Thaurissan - Nuvarande kejsare av Dark Iron klanen. * Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan - Ledaren för Dark Iron klanens dvärgar under War of the Three Hammers. * Modgud - Thaurissans hustru under War of the Three Hammers. * Franclorn Forgewright - Var en gång den främsta arkitekten och designern av Dark Iron dvärgarna och uppfinnare av "Stonewrought"-metoden. Jordiska OBS: De jordiska varelserna kallas ofta för "dvärgar" av andra raser, och av Brann Bronzebeard när han talar om sina förfäder. * Bouldercrag the Rockshaper * Brangrimm * Dungard Ironcutter * Goggeroc Frostborn OBS: Frostborn är också kallade för frost-dvärgar. *Fil:IconSmall_FrostDwarf_Male.gif Velog Icebellow Inspiration thumb|''The Lost Vikings'' är ett av [[Blizzards tidigare spel, och liknar på dvärgarna i WoW.]] Som i de flesta moderna fantasy spelen och filmerna, är Warcraft universumet pararellt till dem i midgård, liksom den ursprungliga rasen i nordisk mytologi. Framför allt, och gemensamt för båda källorna, är deras affinitet och kunskap för gruvdrift och andra hantverk av jord och sten. Deras kortväxthet och allmänna utseende är vanliga i både mytologin och fiktion. Warcraft dvärgarnas affintet för teknologiska apparater kan helt enkelt vara en "djupare" kunskap av deras gruv-och metallhantverk. Detta gäller även för den nordiska mytologin där dvärgarna skapade artifakter och vapen till många gudar. T.ex. Tors hammare Mjollnir. Trivia *Uppenbarligen var det dvärgarna som uppfann geväret. Även medlemmarna av någon annan ras kan lära sig använda ett skjutvapen, men dvärgarna har fortfarande en viss talang för det.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 44Dvärg (spelbar) *Men på senaste tiden har dvärgarna upptäckt sitt förflutna, och det kan hända att dvärgarna är den äldsta rasen på Azeroth, vis sidan av Sea Giants, efter att ha skapats av titanerna (som jordiska varelser) för att utveckla världsen innan titanernas avgång. Se även *Dvärgiska relationer Referenser